Microcellular plastic foam refers to a polymer that has been specially foamed so as to create micro-pores or cells (also sometime referred to as bubbles). The common definition includes foams having an average cell size on the order of 10 microns in diameter, and typically ranging from about 0.1 to about 100 microns in diameter. In comparison, conventional plastic foams typically have an average cell diameter ranging from about 100 to 500 microns. Because the cells of microcellular plastic foams are so small, to the casual observer these specialty foams generally retain the appearance of a solid plastic.
Microcellular plastic foams can be used in many applications such as, for example, insulation, packaging, structures, and filters (D. Klempner and K. C. Fritsch, eds., Handbook of Polymeric Foams and Foam Technology, Hanser Publishers, Munich (1991)). Microcellular plastic foams have many unique characteristics. Specifically, they offer good mechanical properties and a reduction on material costs and weights at the same time. This is one of the advantages of microcellular foams over conventional foams in which weight reduction is generally achieved at the expense of reduced mechanical properties. Moreover, in conventional foam production technology, ozone-damaging chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), as well as flammable hydrocarbons are typically used as foaming agents. Microcellular foam processing technology, on the other hand, has the additional advantage of using environmentally friendly foaming agents such as, for example, carbon dioxide and nitrogen.
The process of making microcellular plastic foams has been developed based on a thermodynamic instability causing cell nucleation (J. E. Martini, SM Thesis, Department of Mech. Eng., MIT, Cambridge, Mass. (1981)). First, a polymer is saturated with a volatile foaming agent at a high pressure. Then, by means of a rapid pressure drop, the solubility of foaming agent in the polymer is decreased, and the polymer becomes supersaturated. The system is heated to soften the polymer matrix and a large number of cells are nucleated. The foaming agent diffuses both outwards and into a large number of small cells. Stated somewhat differently, microcellular plastic foam may be produced by saturating a polymer with a gas or supercritical fluid and using a thermodynamic instability, typically a rapid pressure drop, to generate billions of cells per cubic centimeter (i.e., bubble density of greater than 108 cells per cubic centimeter) within the polymer matrix.
There are several patents and patent publications that disclose various aspects of microcellular plastic foam and processes for making the same. Exemplary in this regard are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,665 to Martini-Vvedensky et al. (issued Sep. 25, 1984) discloses microcellular plastic foams and related methods. In this patent, a batch process is disclosed in which a plastic sheet or other article is impregnated with an inert gas under pressure; the pressure is reduced to ambient; the plastic sheet or article is heated to a softening point to initiate bubble nucleation and foaming; and when the desired degree of foaming has been achieved, the plastic sheet or article is quenched to terminate foaming. The resulting product is a microcellular plastic foam having uniformly distributed cells all of about the same size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,256 to Hardenbrook et al. (issued Mar. 1, 1998) discloses a process in which a web of plastic material is impregnated with an inert gas and the gas is diffused out of the web in a controlled manner. The web is reheated at a station external to the extruder to induce foaming, wherein the temperature and duration of the foaming process is controlled so as to produce uniformly distributed cells. The process is designed to provide for the continuous production of microcellular foamed plastic sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,986 to Cha et al. (issued Oct. 27, 1992) discloses the formation of microcellular plastic foams by using a supercritical fluid as a blowing agent. In a batch process, a plastic article is submerged at pressure in a supercritical fluid for a period of time, and then quickly returned to ambient conditions so as to create a solubility change and nucleation. In a continuous process, a polymeric sheet is extruded, which can be run through rollers in a container of supercritical fluid at pressure, and then exposed quickly to ambient conditions. In another continuous process, a supercritical fluid-saturated molten polymeric stream is established. The polymeric stream is rapidly heated, and the resulting thermodynamic instability (solubility change) creates sites of nucleation (while the system is maintained under pressure to prevent significant cell growth). The polymeric stream is then injected into a mold cavity where pressure is reduced and cells are allowed to grow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,055 to Kumar et al. (issued Nov. 4, 1997) discloses a method for the semi-continuous production of microcellular foam articles. In a preferred embodiment, a roll of polymer sheet is provided with a gas channeling means interleaved between the layers of polymer. The roll is exposed to a non-reacting gas at elevated pressure for a period of time sufficient to achieve a desired concentration of gas within the polymer. The saturated polymer sheet is then separated from the gas channeling means and bubble nucleation and growth is initiated by heating the polymer sheet. After foaming, bubble nucleation and growth is quenched by cooling the foamed polymer sheet.
Although much progress has made with respect to the development of microcellular foamed thermoplastic material objects and articles of manufacture, there is still a need in the art for new and different types of foamed plastic materials. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.